


Parchment to Keyboards (Modern Jamilton Oneshots)

by Minja_Writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alex cries a lot okay im not projecting IM NOT PROJECTING!!!, emotions??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja_Writes/pseuds/Minja_Writes
Summary: this is all the modern AU stuff, and me indulging in some stress-relieving jamilton even though we all know how it really is.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 25





	1. No Detonation

**Author's Note:**

> this has been moved from wattpad and was written a while ago, so excuse me please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uh, tw, if u or a loved one are trigger by ppl choking, dont read this thanks uwu

It all started at the dinner table. Thomas had made some fancy French dish while Alex sat on the counter, listening to the soothing sounds of his boyfriend explaining each step. Most nights, it was like this. The love was there, with Thomas pretending he was on Food Network, and Alex just listening along, even though he could burn water.  
  
The silence was so suffocating even Thomas' hair had deflated a bit. He was idly chewing, and went to say something, inhaled... and started choking.  
  
Alex, dazed, sat for two seconds registering what had happened, then snapped to attention, running to the other side of the room to help him cough it back up. Alexander stepped away, looking at the mess around the room.  
  
"Oh god. Are you okay?" Alexander asked, looking up in shock.  
  
Thomas threw a thumbs up in his direction, holding onto the table to steady himself, catching his breath.  
  
After he could stand up, Thomas looked up to see a shocked and shaking Alex. He walked over, hugging him.  
  
"I could have lost you, like that, right there... Like everyone else..." Alex sniffled, burying his face in the taller's sweater.  
  
"Shhh, baby, I understand." Thomas murmured, rubbing his back.  
  
"No, you don't get it." Alex said.  
  
He stood up taller, moving away to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Alex shrugged off Thomas' arms and looked at him.  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
Thomas sighed, caressing Alex's face with his hand, "I've had my fair share... I understand losing someone."  
  
Alex's eyes started to blur. He stepped back again, resisting the urge to slap the man in front of him.  
  
Memories started flooding back, the dam had finally broke, after years of letting people think they knew. It was over.   
  
Tears streamed down Alex's face. He felt the words bubble up from deep inside, like lava ready to explode at a moment's notice.

"Please, Alexander..." Thomas whispered, cowering as he approached, his back hit the wall and he silently cursed.

"You will _never_ understand!"

"No, but my m-"

"Did your mother die while you were right next to her, in the same bed as her?"

"No, Please let me hel-"

"Did your cousin commit suicide because you were just too damn much?"

"Darlin'-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE."

Alexander stopped and took a moment to breathe. He looked up to see Thomas' scared expression, and how his hands were in front of him, as an act of self-defense. Alexander noticed how his own fists weren't at his sides anymore. Alex backed away slowly, blinking and letting still more tears flow down his red cheeks.

"You..." Alexander choked,"Had a family..."

Alexander sank to the floor, still looking up at Thomas. He hadn't moved much, but his hands had become outstretched, trying to help Alex but still scared to get too close, lest he upset him. Alex then looked down at his legs and pulled them to his chest then wrapping his arms around them, like an upset child. And at that moment, that's all Thomas saw.

Thomas saw the broken 17 year old that arrived on a cargo ship to America. Thomas saw the young adult who was always seen as "better" and "stronger" than his other classmates. Thomas saw the man who never got the chance to have valid feelings over his past. And it hurt him to know that the one man he loved was hurting so badly.  
  
It broke him to know he had no fucking idea what to do.

"I... don't have a family." Alex whispered, finally caving. Alexander began sobbing in earnest, and Thomas took a step back.  
  
He had never been good with emotions, being in a big family can sometimes be just as hard as having none at all. Especially without a mother from a young age.

Thomas walked up to Alexander and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, beginning to rub it reassuringly. Thomas truly didn't know what to do, even though he pretty much parented all of his siblings.

Alex leaned into the touch, appreciating the comfort. Alex turned around and looked into Thomas' chocolate eyes, then tugged his arm until he was on the floor. Alexander scooted himself right next to his boyfriend, pressing into his side. Arms wrapped around him, and Thomas slowly rocked them for a few minutes.

Alexander stopped crying, and felt all the exhaustion from working nonstop for so long set in. His limbs were heavy, and his eyes drooped. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh.

Thomas started to sing softly, his voice was warm and soft and all Alex could think of was home. This is what having a home felt like, and for once, Alexander felt like he belonged. Thomas rubbed his back and kept singing, he also kept rocking them. An hour passed and Thomas was sure the adorable angel was asleep.

So, Thomas untangled them enough to carry Alexander to his bedroom up the stairs, taking note of how slight his frame was. Thomas laid Alexander on his bed and retrieved a couple of extra blankets, then he eased himself into the bed. He put the blankets over both of them and wrapped his arms around Alex once more.

"I'll be your family now." Thomas murmured.

Alexander finally fell asleep, within the arms of someone who he knew would protect him. And he knew he'd never regret it.


	2. Supply Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supply closets which house crying alexander hamiltons are prime game for thomas(es) ((??)) to take them home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am gonna make a part two now run along and enjoy my lovelies

Alexander Hamilton burst out of the conference room with tears streaming down his face, his thoughts moving far faster than he was. _How could I say something like that in front of them?_

Thomas Jefferson stood in shock, still trying to process what his boyfriend had said. He was silent and still, scared and concerned.

_"Of course! Why don't I just stop talking! No one fucking listens to me anymore!" Alexander screamed at Thomas and the entire board, his voice breaking into nothing more than a whisper at the end, " I hear all of it. I hear every comment you guys make about me. It fucking hurts, you hear me? I'm not a robot, assholes! I hear you every day, every hour and minute and second."  
  
"And you..." He said, looking at Thomas.  
  
"I... I'm sorry."_

_Tears welled up in his eyes as he shoved all his papers in his briefcase. Alex blinked and they fell, smudging the ink on the notes he took in the meeting. He looked up and saw Thomas had stood up, Alexander blinked and the tears trailed down his red cheeks._

_"Alex..." Thomas muttered, unintentionally reaching out a hand in his direction._

_Alexander choked, but still tried to push out the words "I'm done."_

_Alexander let out a broken sob and turned away, he heard the arm drop back to Thomas' side as he walked to the door._

Thomas glared at all of the board members individually, silently scolding them for making Alexander cry like he was. Even though no one understood that Alex and thomas were dating. Everyone knew in that moment that they had fucked up. All of the members muttered apologies and some looked terrified. He blinked and nodded to Washington before exiting the room.

Thomas went to the one place he knew Alex went when he was upset, the supply closet. No one had ever bothered to look there before, with the exception of the intuitive virginian.

He sprinted down the many flights of stairs to get his anger at the board out of his system. He yelled at them as he ran, skipping steps in a way that looked dangerous and sometimes jumping five steps at a time. When he finally reached the bottom floor, he was breathless. Thomas took no time to breathe though. He needed to get to Alex to make sure he was okay.

As he approached the door, Thomas heard the distinct sound of Alexander crying, sobbing. In fact, Thomas had never heard someone cry like that before. He was unable to describe it. It sounded so pained, and desperate, and broken. Taking a deep breath, Thomas pushed open the door.

Alexander had taken the elevator, trying to control his breathing enough to get downstairs. Alex ran to the closet as fast as he could, dropping his case just inside the door and slamming it shut. He he had just let himself cry, he wasn't listening for anyone who might be coming to get him. _No one here cares about me._

Thomas immediately caught Alex's eye.

"None of you care about me. Why are you here?" Alex choked out between sobs.

"Because I love you so much more than you'll ever know... And I'm so sorry I let this go on so long." Thomas drawled, for once not caring he didn't sound like he was from New york. He knew he was better.

Alexander kept crying. _No he doesn't, no one does, no one ever will, you're trash and you know it. Save his time._

"No you don't... no one does, no one ever will. Just let me cry." Alex whimpered.

Thomas moved forward and let the door close behind him. He kneeled next to his boyfriend's curled form and then sat in front of him. He put a hand on one of Alex's smaller ones and laced their fingers, then he pulled Alex closer and put his other hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I love you, Alexander" Thomas whispered when the sobs had quieted to whimpers.

"I love you too..." Alexander muttered, sniffing.

Alex unlaced their fingers and detached Thomas' hand from his shoulder, making Thomas think he was intending to get up. But, to Thomas' surprise, Alex crawled into his lap and curled up perfectly, holding the fabric of Thomas' shirt for dear life. Thomas' arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend, his world, and they sat for a while. Thomas whispered sweet nothings to Alex for an hour, then he got an idea.

"I'm taking you home with me." Thomas murmured.

Their relationship was fairly new, so Alex hadn't had time to see Thomas' house.

"You're what?" Alex mumbled through the haze of sleep.

"I'm not letting you go home to that crappy apartment. You're coming home with me."  
  
A sweet and gentle kiss sealed the deal, and they slowly collected themselves from the floor, and started on their way to Thomas' car. The taller carrying the shorter, looking like any other couple for once. Alexander let the sway of being carried to Thomas' car lull him into some half-asleep state. Thomas sat him down and buckled his seatbelt, making sure his hands were clear of the door before closing it, getting in,and starting the car.  
  
The drive to Thomas' house was uneventful, because Alexander was asleep by the 15 minute mark. The rest of the rather long drive was filled by Thomas singing softly and humming, to keep Alex asleep and content.

He didn't know that Alexander was awake for the last 30 minutes of the drive.

When they arrived in the semicircle driveway of Thomas' two story house, Alex pretended to stir. He stretched and rubbed his eyes out of habit and looked over at Thomas. Thomas was amused to say the least, and smiled lightly when their eyes met.

"Welcome to my humble abode, darlin'" Thomas smiled.

Alexander smiled and chuckled, unbuckling and dramatically stretching again. He went to open his door, slowly because his limbs were still heavy. To his surprise, the door opened on it's own- or more because Thomas had opened it for him.

They walked to the front door, and Alexander swore it felt like one of those movies where the house is glittering and filled with magic.

Thomas' laugh eased him from thought.

"You like what you see?" He murmured.

Alex scoffed, turning up his nose "Not a chance."

"Is that so?"

Thomas took a step closer.

"Yes."

Alexander leaned forward, their noses were almost touching.

"Well, I'll have to woo you some other way"

Alexander rolled his eyes in reply.

"Well, get on with it."


End file.
